


I've Got One Too

by tacotheshark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacotheshark/pseuds/tacotheshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a hand print on his shoulder too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got One Too

Dean and Cas are surrounded by heat from every angle- from the sand beneath them, heated by the sun, tingling warm and dusty against the skin it can touch; from the sun's rays beating down on them, heaving and hot but both comforting and comfortable all the same; from their bodies as they lay on the beach, pressed flush against each other with Dean's arm slung around Cas and Cas's face buried in Dean's shoulder.

Neither man nor angel has the faintest memory of a day that had been tiring without a fight to the death or the murder of a ravenous demon or beast, or even a rescue or six. But now, basking in the warmth and sun and the comfort of a lover, both are absolutely exhausted from simply spending the entirely of the day with each other, heartbeats slow and heavy and limbs the same if they tried to move. It's the most wonderful either of them have felt in ages.

Slowly, Cas's head slips from its place nestled between Dean's neck and shoulder, aided by the sheen of sweat, and lolls down onto the sand, a cloud of sand dusting Cas's hair tan. Dean's hand finds its way to Cas's face and cups Cas's cheek. Cas grins, looking up at Dean, and Dean chuckles with the most adoring look in his hazel eyes, pressing his mouth to Cas's in an instant.

Cas shifts to find a better grip on Dean, hands running over Dean's chest, and arms wrapping around Dean's waist, feeling nothing but warm skin until his hands drop and brush against Dean's swim trunks. He feels Dean grin against his lips and he pulls Dean closer, inhaling what he can of the warmth of Dean's chest against his, Dean's hand on his cheek, and Dean's skin under his hands and arms.

Lips slide easily, slick and smooth, a perfect fit as their mouths meld together every which way. Dean's thumb massages Cas's cheekbone, and Cas feels like he can just melt under the touch of the man who's showed him everything on this wonderful planet and who's given him so many firsts: his first kiss, his first love, and now his first kiss on the beach, hidden behind a hill of rocks with waves roaring just few dozens of yards away.

They kiss lazily in the sand until Cas pulls away, just to free his tongue enough to mumble a weary "'M tired, Dean."

Dean mouths at Cas's lips again, tugging gently on Cas's bottom lip with his teeth. Cas sighs happily and a lazy grin finds its way to his mouth. "Then sleep, I got you," Dean says softly and drops his hand to Cas's shoulder, letting it rest there.

Their mouths simply touch but don't move, though every so often, Dean or Cas will lean forward to press against or swipe a tongue over parted lips, but just once before settling back to a content sprawl in the sand. Both fall asleep within minutes, wrapped in each other and certainly the happiest either of them have been in so very long.

Dean is the first to wake, his eyes blinking slowly open to be met with his favorite sight in the world: Cas's sleeping face, so content and peaceful as opposed to its usual stoic hardness. It's begun to get dark, he realized, and his eyes flit over to the ocean, where the sunset peers over the water, pink and golden and glorious, and its reflection is cast over the waves that ripple and dance freely. He kisses Cas to wake him, and Cas lets out a small whimper when he begins to respond, but Dean's already pulling away and looking toward the sunset again.

Cas's eyes follow, and he whispers a soft, "It's beautiful," in that blank tone that only Dean's come to know is really so full of emotion. He curls into Dean, resting his head against Dean's shoulder as he pressed gentle kisses to Dean's collarbone.

Sighing contently, Dean begins to stroke Cas's bicep where his hand had been resting on Cas's shoulder, and he realized something so, so very fantastic. "Cas," he breathes, chuckling, and he presses a kiss to Cas's shoulder. Cas twists his neck around to look.

Right on Cas's shoulder is Dean's handprint, a patch of skin left pale while the rest of Cas's body, now with a light tan, had fallen prey to the sun. "I've got one too," Cas laughs, kidding Dean again, before Dean rolls over onto his back from his side, freeing from the sand the handprint of Cas's he has burned into his own shoulder, from when Cas pulled him out of hell, a constant reminder of what his angel has done for him.

"Mine's cooler," he says, and he winks.

"Dean," Cas mumbles and nestles back into Dean's neck. He has to climb on top of Dean now, which he does more than gladly, and Dean just runs his fingers through Cas's soft hair when Cas's lips meet his skin again.


End file.
